


i wanna tap that (like button)

by kingnyoungie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Instagram Influencers, M/M, One-Sided Rivalry, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Lee Donghyuck was SMU’s most popular instagram influencer—until the smiley, charming, quick-witted,  linguistic genius named Liu Yangyang came into the picture.OR: Donghyuck and Yangyang are rivals (?) in the world of the influencers, but Donghyuck finds the rivalry one-sided. Thankfully, his feelings aren’t.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 43
Kudos: 190





	1. jealousy is a disease bitch, get well soon

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u get my chapter titles ily  
> based off of this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie/status/1326127156938698753?s=20)
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

**_haechan_ **

**liked by johnnyjsuh, hrenjun, mlee, na.jaemin0813**

**and 127,078 others**

**haechan** ridin’ thru

 **haesuns** pls step on me

 **yangyang_x2** damn u look rlly good

**_yangyang_x2_ **

**liked by hrenjun, tenlee_1001, kun11xd, zhchenle**

**and 210,766 others**

**yangyang_x2** i’ve got a car behind me but i’d 

rather you ride me instead

 **sheepx2** YANGYANG??//!!””?

 **kun11xd** child, NO

 **haechan** hand me the keys

* * *

“So, let me get this straight,” Renjun starts.

“You,” Renjun points at Donghyuck, “think that Yangyang, my childhood best friend, is out to get you.”

“Renjun, it’s like you weren’t even listening! I said he was out to get _my career_ , not me.”

Renjun tuts, “you see, Donghyuck, this is where I inevitably tell you that the _world does not revolve around you_.”

Donghyuck dramatically huffs, “that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Renjun pointedly looks at Donghyuck, “then, what did you mean?”

“I just think, it’s a little suspicious that the new guy around town who has more followers than me, and has more popularity than me—I mean he has a _global audience,_ and my market is just Seoul—follows me and comments _flirty shit_ on my posts. Plus, have you seen our most recent post? I post a picture of me in a toy car, and he does the same thing but with a real car! It seems like he’s trying to one up me, every _damn_ time.”

Renjun motions for him to continue, so he does, “He came out of nowhere, Renjun—”

“Germany is an actual place, Hyuck, it’s not nowhere—”

“He transfers to SMU and suddenly he thinks he’s _hot shit_ , and if I’m being honest he _is_ hot, but—”

“Back the fuck up—”

“he’s like my _rival,_ I’m not supposed to find him attractive!”

Renjun sighs and keeps quiet, knowing that Donghyuck won’t let himself be interrupted, “Even Johnny likes so many of Yangyang’s fashion-related posts! Yesterday, I caught him stalking Yangyang’s profile and liking his posts. Johnny kept mumbling about Yangyang having _great fashion sense_ and a _unique taste_ and, Renjun, Johnny was praising him! It’s unfair,” Donghyuck drags the last word out, “Johnny’s supposed to be _my_ support system!”

Donghyuck whines, much like a petulant child, and Renjun releases an exasperated sigh, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Renjun tries to start speaking, but Donghyuck isn’t finished, “Mark has been liking his posts, too! That sneaky little bitch. He was laughing at Yangyang’s posts yesterday, too, and was mumbling his annoying ass ‘that’s right!’ every five seconds when he was watching some of Yangyang’s videos. See, Renjun? Yangyang is out to get _my_ career and _my_ friends! You’ve been hanging out with him a lot, too, and you’re _my_ roommate—”

“Okay,” Renjun says, prolonging the ‘a,’ “Hyuck, sorry to say but if someone asked me to save Yangyang or you, I’m saving Yang. He’s _my_ childhood best friend, he’s the Mark Lee to my Lee Donghyuck,” Donghyuck scowls at the analogy, “and he was my friend first. He didn't steal me away from you, because frankly, he was first and he's my _soulmate_ , dude.”

Donghyuck lets out a surprised gasp, but Renjun doesn’t let him continue, “look, Yangyang isn’t intentionally doing those things, okay? People follow him and know him because they like his online presence and personality, and honestly I get that—Yangyang is a funny, kind, genuine, and a down-to-earth dude with a heart of gold—but he isn’t trying to steal your audience or your friends, okay? If Johnny likes Yangyang’s fashion, then it’s probably just that. You’re still the person who can get away with telling Johnny to do things for you, the only person who can get him to buy you iced americanos on the daily. Yeah, Mark laughs at Yangyang’s videos, but you’re the one who actually cheers Mark up when he’s stressed and anxious.”

Donghyuck remains silent for a few moments, accepting defeat, until he asks Renjun, “can you explain the _flirting,_ then?”

Donghyuck adds, “Because for all I know, Yangyang is using this as a _tactic_ —he _knows_ I’m a _weak_ gay, and he’s using my vulnerabilities against me!”

Renjun groans, resisting the urge to smack Donghyuck, voice filled with exasperation, he says, “look, Hyuck, trust me when I say my best friend will _not_ emotionally manipulate a person for his selfish agenda— _if_ he had one, which he doesn’t, by the way.”

“But—”

“But _nothing_ , Donghyuck—maybe he just finds you attractive and wants to get to know you, ever think of that?” Renjun asks him.

“Maybe, just maybe, Yangyang found out about you being an Instagram influencer who goes to the same school as he does, is friends with his best friend, and decides that he wants to befriend you and gain your attention? Because, _I don’t know_ , transferring to a completely foreign country with no family is pretty fucking _hard and lonely_ and maybe he’d like someone who understands him and his job to be his friend? Just a thought, Hyuck,” Renjun tiredly explains.

Donghyuck remains silent, thinking of what Renjun told him. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were wide, and his mouth pursed. At least Donghyuck had the decency to look guilty.


	2. honey, you've got a big storm coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck films something alongside other influencers. Somehow, within just a day, his self-acclaimed rival became his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe this is an excuse for me to utilize my haechan ang yangyang pic arsenal
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

**_haechan_ **

**liked by moontaeil, ltyong, johnnyjsuh, mlee**

**and 213,789 others**

**haechan** suit up

 **mlee** aha its gonna be, wait for it, LEGENDARY

 **johnnyjsuh** my baby is wearing his big boy pants

now thats so cute

 **yangyang_x2** <333 my new friend <333

**_yangyang_x2_ **

**liked by kun11xd, djxiao_888, i_m_hendery,**

**mlee and 412,125 others**

**yangyang_x2** filming was pretty fun, today. y’all

are gonna love what we did today, swear

 **johnnyjsuh** yangyang im a big fan pls notice me

 **mlee** so true king… are you single?

 **haechan** mark stop flirting with my friends challenge

* * *

“Hey, you’re Haechan, right?” an unfamiliar voice greets Donghyuck in broken Korean.

Donghyuck turns around to see Yangyang standing in front of him, a smile so bright that it could have blinded Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck flashes him the grin he usually uses for _business_ , tight and _professional_ , before greeting Yangyang back, “Yeah, I’m Haechan. You’re Yangyang Liu, right? Goes to SMU, transferred just this year?”

Yangyang shyly laughs, “yes, uh, that’s me. Honestly didn’t think I’d get to hang out with you in person—I’ve been commenting on your posts trying to get your attention because I think you’re really cool and I thought it would be good to have a friend in this industry, you know?” 

“Cute,” Donghyuck grins, a bit more genuine than before, “Renjun has mentioned you a lot and told me a lot about you. I look forward to working with you, and hopefully I’d get a new friend out of this, too,” Donghyuck says, and he finds himself genuinely meaning it.

“Your Korean is actually pretty good for someone who’s only been here for a couple of months,” Donghyuck praises him, and Yangyang shyly smiles.

“Thank you,” Yangyang says, a faint blush painting his cheeks, “Renjun teaches me a lot and bullies my manager to make sure my manager speaks to me in Korean instead of Mandarin and English, to make sure I get used to it.”

Donghyuck laughs, “that sounds like Renjun alright.”

“Hey Yang,” a smaller male with cat-like eyes and a small smirk approaches them, “time for you to get styled. I’m sure Haechan would have to do the same in a bit, too.”

“Oh, okay, gege,” Yangyang nods at the smaller male, “I’ll have to go, I think your manager is looking for you, too. Talk later?”

Yangyang looks hopeful, beaming with all his pearly whites showcased and Donghyuck doesn’t even remember why he’d ever think the boy in front of him was his _rival_ , “yep, later.”

Donghyuck smiles as Yangyang turns his back to follow his manager, and Taeil suddenly stands beside him.

“Hyuck, time for you to get styled,” Taeil gently tells him, and Donghyuck grins at Taeil brightly.

Donghyuck follows Taeil to his table, and the stylists get to work.

—

They were filming content for a youtube channel, and in the video, a group of social media influencers had to work together to prepare a meal they can eat over drinks for a company dinner—but, their boss was asleep and they had to be as quiet as possible. Going over the sound limit would mean they’d have to do some sort of punishment.

All the influencers on the team were kind and fun to work with, but most of them were older than Donghyuck and Yangyang by a few years. Naturally, Donghyuck stuck to Yangyang during filming, finding comfort in a same-aged friend. Donghyuck would immediately help Yangyang too, when Yangyang would stumble over his Korean. Thankfully, another influencer was fluent in English and would translate for Yangyang when Yangyang could not understand Donghyuck’s explanation. They were glued together, the entire time they were filming.

However, they weren’t just hovering around each other when the cameras were rolling. Even when they had short breaks, Donghyuck finds himself naturally walking to Yangyang, seemingly as though he gravitated to the younger boy.

Donghyuck finds himself laughing at Yangyang’s antics, joining him in filming instagram stories with silly filters, and even finds entertainment in the way he teases his manager.

Yangyang teases his manager—Ten, the smaller male that approached them earlier on—and they bicker loudly. Mostly for things that aren’t all that offensive, like how Yangyang makes fun of Ten’s age, talking about a _generation gap_ even if Ten had only been four years older. Ten would return the jabs, though, claiming that Yangyang was a _twenty-year-old baby_ who could not live without Ten (if Donghyuck is being honest, he _kind_ of agrees that Yangyang is _indeed_ a baby) and even Yangyang seems to agree that he won’t be able to survive without Ten.

Despite the constant teasing, though, Donghyuck notices that there is nothing but love and adoration in the older man’s eyes as he looks at Yangyang. During the filming, Ten was hovering over the set, trying to keep himself as close to Yangyang as possible—honestly, Donghyuck wouldn’t have been surprised if Ten stepped in on the set at one point. Everytime Yangyang looked like he was struggling with Korean, Donghyuck would see Ten fretting over Yangyang, pacing and trying to get Yangyang’s attention to mouth the translation of certain phrases, from his peripherals. 

It was an endearing sight to see. Even with Ten’s rough exterior, the man seems to soften up once he’s faced with Yangyang.

Aside from that, Yangyang is extremely respectful and professional, treating the producers and staff with utmost kindness and sincerity. During one of the breaks, Yangyang asked Ten to order a delivery of drinks for everyone on set. Everyone thanked him for his generosity, but he simply smiled and thanked them for working hard. Ten seems unphased by Yangyang’s spending, which leads Donghyuck to think that it was a common occurrence for Yangyang to buy refreshments for the staff he works with.

Donghyuck also noticed how Yangyang would interact with the producers—always speaking to them with a smile, and despite his lack of Korean speaking skills, he still tries hard to talk to them and understand them, only asking Ten for help when absolutely necessary. All the producers would leave a conversation with Yangyang with a big smile on their face, and Donghyuck even heard one of the female producers mumble something about Yangyang being cute.

Donghyuck sees Yangyang walking towards him, with two iced americanos in hand, a smile on his magnificent face, and Donghyuck smiles back. Yangyang hands him an iced americano, and fumbles his way through Korean, telling Donghyuck about how amazed he is with the South Korean delivery system’s efficiency.

Honestly, Donghyuck finds himself agreeing with the female producer.

—

“Hey, filming is finally over,” Yangyang tells Donghyuck and Donghyuck nods.

“What are you going to do after this, Haechan?”

“Donghyuck.”

“Huh?” Yangyang asks, his head tilting to the side in confusion. 

“My real name is Donghyuck, call me Donghyuck, instead. We’re friends now, right?” Donghyuck says, a small grin on his face.

Yangyang beams, the curve of his lips making Donghyuck’s heartbeat flutter, “okay, then, Donghyuck. What are you going to do after this?”

“Nothing, why?” Donghyuck replies.

“You want to grab dinner, my treat?” Yangyang asks him, eyes sparkling with hope.

“Sure, I’ll just tell my manager,” Donghyuck replies as he whips his phone out to text Taeil.

As Donghyuck texts his manager, he realizes why exactly Renjun would always have a look of fondness on his face when he talks about Yangyang and why Ten has so much adoration for Yangyang, too. Donghyuck _gets_ it. Yangyang makes it _too_ easy to like him, with his thousand-watt smile, perfect pearly whites, glittering doe eyes, and a sincerely down-to-earth and kind personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im excited for got7 and nct's cb but im also v anxious cause i got some irl stuff bothering me


	3. i'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck thirsts over Yangyang while they’re in a photoshoot. Yangyang asks him out on a date afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yanghyuck interactions over nct 2020 part 2
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

**_haechan_ **

**liked by leetyong, do0_nct, mlee, _jeongjaehyun**

**and 432,109 others**

**haechan** prettier than u

 **yangyang_x2** u are tho, no lies

 **hrenjun** yangyang u have time to comment on

hyuck’s post but not reply to any of my texts?

friendship card revoked

**_yangyang_x2_ **

**liked by lucas_xx444, tenlee_1001, kun11xd, hrenjun**

**and 644, 697 others**

**yangyang_x2** thanks Fendi

 **haechan** expensive. love that in a man.

 **hrenjun** take ur flirting somewhere else, the DMs

exist for a reason

* * *

“Hi, Yang,” Donghyuck greets the slightly younger boy, seated on a chair with his eyes closed as he gets his makeup done.

“Hyuck? Sorry, can’t really check if it’s you, because,” Yangyang points to his eyes, “well, you know, makeup.”

Donghyuck giggles, “yeah, it’s me. Didn’t think I’d see you here, honestly.”

“I’m on a shoot with Johnny Suh? Honestly my first time working with him and Fendi, but Ten says he’s a great guy. Apparently, Johnny was Kun-ge’s—Ten’s current boyfriend—ex. Johnny and Ten became friends when Ten started dating Kun-ge, weirdly enough. Johnny and Kun-ge ended on good terms, though, that’s why it’s all good,” Yangyang explains.

“I have a shoot with Johnny!” Donghyuck says, “but not for Fendi. I’m here for a shoot with MAPS.”

“Oh, cool!” Yangyang excitedly replies.

“Johnny-hyung is a photographer I’ve worked with since I was first starting out and we became really close,” Donghyuck explains, “he’s a great photographer, you’ll love him. Head’s up though, he’s a massive fan of yours.”

Yangyang chuckles delightedly, “that’s fine. I think he’s been liking my posts and commenting on some, too. I’d be glad to meet him.”

“Alright, well, I’ll let the stylists do their thing—I have to go see Taeil now. Talk to you later?” Donghyuck asks, a hopeful tone in his voice.

“Yes—our sets are right next to each other, anyways. Talk to you later, good luck!” Yangyang cheers him on, and Donghyuck returns the cheer with a much smaller and timid, _‘good luck.’_

— 

Yangyang’s shoot had to go first, so Donghyuck had to wait for Johnny to finish with Yangyang. Donghyuck just got off being styled, clad in a bright yellow coat with a white mesh netted shirt underneath, olive green pants, and a white belt as the final statement piece. His hair was curled as if it was naturally that way, and his makeup accentuated his softer features and complemented his tanned skin.

Donghyuck stood off to the side, observing Yangyang as Yangyang moved around and flirts with the camera. (Donghyuck honestly wanted to be a camera. But no one has to know.)

Yangyang was a _natural_ in front of the camera, moving as if he was born for his beauty to be captured by a measly device. 

Donghyuck thinks it isn't just because of the styling, but Yangyang looks really _good_ —ethereal, breathtaking, celestial, stunning—wearing a Fendi ensemble that may cost more than Donghyuck's tuition, and glaring down at the camera. Johnny takes his pictures excitedly, spurring Yangyang on with small words of affirmation and encouragement.

Donghyuck feels butterflies in his stomach as he watches Yangyang. Yangyang sees him standing at the side and subtly winks at him, smirking for him _and_ the camera. 

Donghyuck's eyes almost rolls at the back of his head, his cheeks and the tips of his ears heating up, his breath hitching in his throat, and feeling a little lightheaded. Donghyuck feels like he's about to faint. 

—

Yangyang takes a break from shooting, and so does Johnny, so Yangyang immediately hops his way over to where Donghyuck was standing. 

“Hey,” Yangyang greets with a grin.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says back, “you did pretty good there.”

The blush on Yangyang’s face was unmistakable, prettily decorating his face, “thank you.”

Yangyang looks him up and down and Donghyuck flushes at the attention, “you look really good! The outfit looks great on you and your makeup,” Yangyang lets out a low whistle, “it makes you look even more angelic.”

Donghyuck feels the tip of his ears redden, thanking Yangyang with a small whisper of _‘thank you.’_

They continue the conversation, asking each other about school and Donghyuck asks Yangyang about how he’s settling into SMU. 

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve ever asked, you can choose not to answer if you’re not comfortable, but I’m really curious,” Donghyuck starts, “why’d you move here?”

Yangyang smiles, “well, I needed a change of scenery. South Korea was the best choice because I’ve got a lot of friends from China, when I lived there prior to Germany, and I get in touch with them a lot—Renjun, Dejun, Hendery, Yukhei—and they moved here earlier than I did, and it was natural that I’d follow in their footsteps. “

Donghyuck nods, “do you miss home? Dusseldorf, right?”

“Yes, but I think I miss my family more than I actually miss the place. Honestly, I don’t think staying there would have been the best for me, so, yeah” Yangyang answers, “how about you? What do you miss most about Jeju?”

“The bright sun and the warm waters. Everything there is sunny and bright and warm, it makes me feel at home and at peace.”

Yangyang hums, “you know, I’ve always wanted to go there for vacation.”

Donghyuck grins and cheekily replies, “maybe we could go together soon, then. Maybe I’d even bring you to my parents’ house.”

Yangyang laughs, “hmm, I’d like that.”

Donghyuck’s heart flutters, the butterflies in his stomach go wild, and his heartbeat stutters, and he grins widely, hoping that the smile on his face would hide whatever he was feeling.

_Liu Yangyang, screw you and your charming smile and personality._

—

Yangyang’s photoshoot and Donghyuck’s photoshoot finish up at roughly the same time, and Yangyang calls out to Donghyuck before Donghyuck is able to leave.

“Hey, what’s up?” Donghyuck asks.

“Do you maybe want to—” Yangyang pauses, takes a deep breath as Donghyuck looks at him expectantly, “do you want to go out with me for dinner? But like, as a _date?_ ”

Donghyuck’s mouth falls open and a blush decorates his face, stuttering, “Ye—Yes. Now?”

Yangyang’s smile grows impossibly larger, “yeah, if you’re free.”

Donghyuck calms himself down before he answers, “yeah, let’s go have dinner.”

—

Donghyuck arrives at his and Renjun’s shared dorm room, and Renjun is quick to notice his roommates unexplainably happy demeanor, cheerily humming and hopping his way around the room.

“Okay, I’ll bite— _what the fuck happened?_ ” 

Donghyuck immediately launches into an expressive re-telling of what happened.

“So Yangyang and I were on the same place for different photoshoots, and our sets were right next to each other—I watched him model, by the way, he looks so _fucking hot_ it was surreal, I literally wanted to kneel then and there and suck his di—”

“Okay! Maybe leave out the nasty ass thoughts you have for the boy I’ve been best friends with since we were in diapers—”

“—but yeah, we ended up talking a lot and hanging out during the breaks, and then after our shoots he asked me out on a date, so we had a date! He took me out to dinner and holy shit Renjun, he’s so _fucking_ dreamy, I really fucking like him.”

Renjun laughs like he knows something Donghyuck doesn't, “ _Rivals_ my fucking ass—you just mistranslated your attraction into unjust hatred.” 

Donghyuck stays silent, flabbergasted by Renjun's words—he thinks Renjun is right, but Renjun doesn't need to know that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got7 teasers look so fucking bomb dude i cant wait


	4. wtf, is this allowed? wtf, is that allowed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Yangyang have been dating (in secret—only Renjun knows!) and they like each other a lot. Yangyang is a confident gay and Donghyuck is one, too, but something about Yangyang makes him redder than a tomato. 
> 
> (It’s fine—Yangyang finds it adorable, anyway.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

**_haechan_ **

**liked by leetyong, do0_nct, mlee, _jeongjaehyun**

**and 732, 444 others**

**haechan** outsold the sun

 **yangyang_x2** ur hotter than the sun, babe

 **haesuns** so hyuck are u and yang dating

**_yangyang_x2_ **

**liked by lucas_xx444, tenlee_1001, kun11xd, hrenjun**

**and 829,789 others**

**yangyang_x2** is he gay or european? 

**haechan** u have the nerve to call me hot when u

look like this. fuck

 **lilsheep** HOLY SHIT PLEASE RUN ME OVER WITH

A TRUCK

 **tenlee_1001** i need u to re-shoot this pic u can’t be 

showing ur abs at this age, ur a CHILD

* * *

“Hi, baby,” Donghyuck greets Yangyang as he sets foot in Yangyang’s apartment. Yangyang kisses Donghyuck softly and smiles, greeting him back.

“Hi,” Yangyang says, taking Donghyuck’s bag for him and setting it on one of the bag hooks installed on his wall, “how was school?”

“Hmm,” Donghyuck hums out as he follows Yangyang to the kitchen, “it was alright. Took some notes, profs gave us more assignments, the usual.”

“Thankfully, I know just how I can make your day a hundred times better,” Yangyang says as he looks back at Donghyuck with a cheeky smirk and sultry eyes.

“Oh?” Donghyuck whispers, an eyebrow raised, a knowing grin on his face, challenging Yangyang to pursue the game they’re playing.

Yangyang’s face leans closer to Donghyuck, the space between their lips fall to less than an inch, Yangyang’s smirk growing bigger as Donghyuck’s breath hitches in his throat, Yangyang whispers, “I ordered food—your favorite.”

Yangyang moves away and giggles, taking out the food from the microwave, trying to keep it warm, and Donghyuck stares at him, dumbfounded.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck mutters under his breath, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing from the encounter.

“What was that, babe?” Yangyang asks.

“Nothing.” Donghyuck plays it off, “was just thinking of how much I _fucking_ like you.”

Yangyang sets the food on the table while Donghyuck grabs some utensils. After Donghyuck sets their utensils on the table, Yangyang quickly wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and nuzzles his face on the juncture between Donghyuck’s neck and his shoulders. Yangyang presses soft kisses on Donghyuck’s neck and Donghyuck huffs out little moans.

“Hey,” Yangyang mumbles against the skin of Donghyuck’s neck, “the food is gonna get cold.”

“Fuck the food,” Donghyuck says, voice raspy and breathy, just the way Yangyang likes it, “Fuck me instead.”

Yangyang chuckles, “no baby, you’re tired from class and you’ve been working hard all week, you’re here to eat and rest and watch netflix as we cuddle because Renjun is being a noisy pest in your dorms.”

Donghyuck whines, “you fucking tease. How’d you know Renjun was being noisy?”

“He texted me to let you spend the night over at my place so he won’t bother you with his increasingly alarming noises of frustration,” Yangyang laughs as he explains.

“At least he was considerate enough to plan me a date with my boyfriend just so he can get the dorm to himself,” Donghyuck groans and Yangyang laughs again.

“Okay, so let’s eat?” Yangyang asks, letting go of Donghyuck’s waist to move back and pull the chair out for Donghyuck. Donghyuck takes a seat and nods, “let’s eat.”

—

They spend the night in Yangyang’s king-sized bed, surrounded by his numerous fluffy friends (plushies), soft pillows and warm comforter. They watch netflix on the TV mounted in front of Yangyang’s bed, cycling between Korean and Western movies, as Donghyuck wraps himself around Yangyang similar to how koalas would cling unto a tree.

_(If Donghyuck was a koala and Yangyang was his tree, Donghyuck was sure he’d like to climb Yangyang over and over again.)_

Yangyang pats his head, softly, sometimes running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair or scratching his scalp to comfort him, and Donghyuck would release little sounds of satisfaction and Yangyang would laugh. Donghyuck looks for Yangyang’s free hand and takes it in his, intertwining his fingers with Yangyang’s longer ones.

The fatigue and exhaustion finally catches up on Donghyuck, and Yangyang sees the slightly older boy doze in and out of consciousness, trying his hardest to watch the film playing before them. Yangyang chuckles softly, trying hard not to startle the boy in his arms, “go to sleep, baby. I’ll turn off the TV now.”

Donghyuck hums out a sleepy response, and Yangyang moves to stand and turn the television off. Donghyuck groans at the loss of his source of warmth, commanding Yangyang, “do it quickly.”

Yangyang laughs heartily, “bossy.”

He quickly turns the television off and grabs his beginner’s Korean book so he could read and study for a bit before he sleeps.

Yangyang turns his reading lamp on and climbs back into bed, with Donghyuck but he settles for sitting up against the headboard as he studies and reads.

Donghyuck whimpers as he finds himself hugging Yangyang’s legs instead of his torso, sleepily mumbling, “sleep.”

“Baby, I’ll just study my book for a bit. I promise I’ll cuddle you very tightly when I sleep.”

“Sleep. I can just teach you Korean tomorrow,” Donghyuck persists, voice laced with sleepiness.

Yangyang laughs and closes his book and gives in to Donghyuck’s wishes, “alright,” Yangyang mumbles as he hugs Donghyuck tightly and shuts his eyes.

—

The next day, they spent the entire afternoon with Donghyuck fulfilling his promise and teaching Yangyang Korean. They sit side by side on the dining table, Yangyang’s notebooks and textbooks scattered around them.

Donghyuck was a patient teacher, going over the material multiple times when he senses Yangyang having difficulties—though Yangyang proves his title of being a linguistic genius to be true. Yangyang picks up on languages easily, and Korean was no different—though reading in Korean was something Yangyang wasn’t used to just yet. Didn’t matter though, since Donghyuck, with an unwavering patience and unshakeable determination, happily helps him with reading in Korean and writing in Korean, too.

“You’re already so good at speaking the language,” Donghyuck praises him, “you just need to be more confident in speaking it. The reading and writing will be easier to learn as long as you’re used to speaking it.”

“Thank you for this, Hyuckie. You helped a lot,” Yangyang thanks him and kisses him on the cheek softly.

“You’re welcome, Yang. I’m glad to be of help,” Donghyuck whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Yangyang’s lips.

“Might regret teaching you all this later, though,” Donghyuck thinks out loud and Yangyang giggles. 

“Why?”

“I just know that when you’re more confident in Korean, you’ll end up teasing me even more,” Donghyuck pouts.

Yangyang guffaws, and Donghyuck adds, “it’s unfair, you can tease us in a total of _five_ languages! _Five!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha not @ me escaping my anxieties thru yanghyuck... also pls tell me u get why my titles are like that PLEASE
> 
> also i luv this pic of yangyang it is major "is he gay or european" vibes i luv thay for him


	5. i love you, bitch. i ain't ever gonna stop loving you, bitch

**_haechan_ **

**liked by mlee, jeno_l33, yangyang_x2, hrenjun**

**and 980,112 others**

**haechan** my <33 boyfie <33

 **yangyang_x2** love u

 **haechan** love you, too. u look v hot in this pic, can

we make out

 **johnnyjsuh** HYUCK WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAKE

OUT

_**yangyang_x2** _

**liked by tenlee_1001, hrenjun, kun11xd, haechan**

**and 981, 298**

**yangyang_x2** my baby

 **haechan** oooh u wanna kiss me so bad

 **yangyang_x2**...i do. so come over here and give

me kisses

 **mlee** icb hyuck is dating yangyang when i slid in

yangyang’s dms first </3

* * *

As most afternoons with Donghyuck and Yangyang, it was spent on Yangyang’s king-sized bed, cuddling while music was softly played in the background.

“Are you sure you’re ready to announce our relationship?” Yangyang asks Donghyuck again.

Donghyuck looks up from his phone and turns on his side to look at Yangyang, “yeah, I mean people have been speculating even before we actually met—”

“Thanks to my flirty comments, yeah,” Yangyang snickers.

Donghyuck laughs and nods, “—yeah thanks to that—so, yeah, I’m pretty sure. We’ve been dating for six months now, right? And I don’t plan on breaking up with you any time soon, so, let’s just go for it.”

Yangyang smiles and nods, “okay. Just wanted to make sure we aren’t doing things we don’t want to do yet.”

Donghyuck smiles brightly and moves in to hug Yangyang and pepper his face in kisses, Yangyang giggles cheerily as Donghyuck showers him in affection, “thank you, baby. But I’m a hundred percent sure I want this, if you want it too.”

Yangyang scoffs, “of course I want it—hopefully it’ll stop the nasty ass dudes from commenting on your posts.”

Donghyuck giggles, “you know, the only thirsty comments I did ever reply to was yours.”

“I’m just _that_ charming, aren’t I?”

“Hey now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Donghyuck teases Yangyang and Yangyang extends his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, and Donghyuck laughs, “just kidding. You definitely are, babe.”

“Okay so which pictures are we posting?” Yangyang asks him as he scrolls through his gallery.

“How about the ones we took on the stairs?” Donghyuck suggests.

“The one where you were wearing an all-black Adidas ensemble?”

“Yup,” Donghyuck answers as he scrolls through his own gallery as well, popping the ‘p.’

“Okay. You looked really hot there. Like, I really wanted to jump you, then.”

Donghyuck snorts, “did you see yourself that day? The designer jacket, the ripped skinny jeans, the varsity shirt? I wanted to _devour_ you, Yang.”

“Why don’t we,” Yangyang starts suggestively, letting his finger trace Donghyuck’s collarbones, “post our announcements and then get on with doing other _things_?”

Donghyuck grins, “I like the sound of that, baby.”

—

After posting their respective announcements, the two were bombarded with notifications that they both choose to ignore—deeming their incoming make out session more important than any other thing in the world.

So, after an hour of heated kisses, the couple break away to check their phones to gauge their audiences’ reactions.

Renjun had texted Yangyang with a mild threat to Donghyuck, and honestly Donghyuck couldn’t say he was surprised.

“Junnie texted me,” Yangyang says, “it says, _‘glad u both lasted and got ur shit together xoxo love u. tell hyuck that if he even thinks ab hurting u, he better remember that he lives with me,’_ and a bunch of heart emojis."

Yangyang laughs and Donghyuck groans, “text him that I don’t ever dream of doing that. I’d rather not face the wrath of Huang Renjun and lose the love of my life, thanks.”

Yangyang coos and pinches Donghyuck’s cheek, “cute. I’ll be sure to tell him, I’ll return the _‘i love you’_ too, he might get jealous.”

“Yeah, don’t forget the _‘i love you,’_ I don’t want him to strangle me for taking his soulmate away.”

Yangyang laughs loudly and hums a small, “okay.”

Donghyuck scrolls through his post’s comments, and a lot of his fans are supportive of the relationship. 

There were tons of people who said that it was expected, while some kept on raving about how they’re the most attractive couple to ever walk the earth, and some even dubbed them as the _power couple of the year_.

Donghyuck giggles at the amusing comments, the ones that were freaking out about _‘their faves dating each other’_ and he finds himself smiling warmly at the ones who were claiming that he and Yangyang were perfect for each other.

“What’s got you all smiley and giggly, Hyuckie?” Yangyang asks him, as Yangyang finishes up his conversation with Renjun.

“The comments. Everyone’s really supportive,” Donghyuck beams at him and Yangyang engulfs Donghyuck in a tight bear hug.

Donghyuck nuzzles his face against Yangyang’s firm chest, until he feels a vibration from his phone.

“Oh, it’s Mark,” Donghyuck says as he opens his phone to check Mark’s messages.

“Mark is a big fan of yours, by the way,” Donghyuck explains, “and though he knew we were close friends, and that I was seeing _someone,_ I don’t think he put two and two together.”

Yangyang makes a noise of confusion, “he’s been your best friend since you were in diapers, how can he _not_ know?”

“I told him the guy I was seeing didn’t want our relationship to be known just yet, and that’s why he doesn’t even know the name of the person I was dating” Donghyuck says and Yangyang has a look of amusement on his face with his left eyebrow raised mockingly, “I didn’t lie though! I was just saying the _partial truth,_ that’s all.”

“Didn’t he grow suspicious of the fact that your boyfriend didn’t want his name to be known?” Yangyang asks.

“Well, he is but he didn’t want to voice it out loud—he knows I’ve had my fair share of fun with some closeted idols, and I’ve only ever told Mark their names and my relationship with them after the relationship died. So yeah, it’s not _exactly_ unusual.”

Yangyang nods and laughs, “your relationship is weird, but somehow, it makes a lot of sense. You guys just work really well with each other.”

Donghyuck hums in agreement, “much like you and Renjun. I don’t even try to understand your dynamics anymore because it just gives me a headache. I just know you guys love each other a lot and Renjun would skin me alive if I hurt even a single hair on your head.”

Yangyang laughs, “is Mark like that, too? Protective best friend type? The one that scares away your boyfriend to test his loyalty or some shit?”

“Usually, yes. But since it’s _you_ we’re talking about, I’m afraid he’ll tell _me_ to not hurt you in any way, shape or form,” Donghyuck snorts.

Donghyuck checks his phone and sees an onslaught of Mark’s messages.

**minhyungie:** u fucking snake

 **minhyungie:** ur dating my crush and here i thought u were just really GOOD friends

 **donghyuckie:** mark u literally almost caught us making out in the back of the club that one time

 **minhyungie:** first, i was drunk. not counted

 **minhyungie:** second, i thought you were just checking his teeth for dirt or whtvr

 **donghyuckie:** checking yangyang’s teeth for bits of food… with my mouth… sounds legit

 **minhyungie:** fuck u >:((

 **minhyungie:** also, not actually mad ur dating yangyang im just mad ur dating THE liu yangyang without telling me >:(( YANGYANG COULD HAVE BEEN MY BEST FRIEND AND U TOOK AWAY THAT OPPORTUNITY

 **donghyuckie:** lmao its not like he’s leaving any time soon u can be his best friend still, oml. though renjun will not give up that title without a fight to the death so good luck

 **donghyuckie:** also im v sorry u had to find out thru an ig post :(( i wasn’t kidding when i said we wanted to keep the relationship to ourselves first, tho and that’s why no one really knew. renjun only found out bc hes my roomie and he can read yangyang’s mind (a proven and tested theory)

 **minhyungie:** its okay :(( i understand :)) but to make up for it u have to organize a markhyuck day with yangyang bc i want to spend time with him

 **donghyuckie:** i see how it is

 **donghyuckie:** … do u want a boyfriend look selfie from yangyang as an apology, too?

 **minhyungie:** … yes

Donghyuck laughs loudly and calls for Yangyang.

“What’s up?” Yangyang asks him.

“Mark wants a selfie from you as an apology,” Donghyuck amusedly explains.

“... does he still have a crush on me?” Yangyang asks confusedly and Donghyuck kisses his confusion away.

“It’s honestly more of a _friend_ crush more than anything,” Donghyuck explains, “it’s endearing, honestly.”

Yangyang laughs, “Mark _is_ really cute. Okay, hand me your phone.”

“Are we sure I should take a selfie after an hour of making out, though?” Yangyang questions and Donghyuck just nods, “trust me when I say I don’t think he’d mind.”

Donghyuck hands Yangyang his phone and watches Yangyang take a cute selfie before Yangyang hands back the phone to him.

“Thanks babe,” Donghyuck says, pecking Yangyang on the lips before sending the picture to Mark.

**donghyuckie:** [image attached]

 **minhyungie:** holy fuck he’s so cute and WHAT for

 **minhyungie:** his lips are so fluffy and pouty :(( 

**minhyungie** : wait hold up

 **minghyungie:** is this a post-make out selfie

 **minhyungie:** OH MY GOD I CAN SEE ALL THE HICKEYS

 **minhyungie:** LEE DONGHYUCK COME BACK HERE

 **minhyungie:** IM TELLING JOHNNY


End file.
